Link's Tough Love
by Solo1751
Summary: This story takes place after the events of Ocarina of Time. Link decides to go back to his hometown. But Link just really wants to find a partner, someone he can spend his adult years with. But drama is a big issue here. Will Link ever find that person for him? Please review. Thanks. EDIT:I have stopped writting this series, however, I will continue to write other short stories.
1. Chapter 1: Saria's Problem

**Chapter 1: Saria's Problem**

* * *

It was a regular day for Link. Well, his new type of regular since he was done fighting evil. Link now spends his days back at his house located at Kokiri Forest. He quite enjoys his new peaceful life back home, but somewhat misses all the action and dangers he faced. Link was enjoying his time sitting on his bed thinking about his past.

Suddenly someone whips his door curtains, but to his surprise it was no other than his best friend Saria.

"Link, I need to talk to you about something." Said Saria in a worried tone.

"What's wrong Saria? Is everything okay?" Link replied worryingly.

"Well Mido…" Saria stopped.

"Mido what!?" Link said loudly, as he was extremely worried about Saria.

"Quiet down Link! Mido Might hear us." Saria said as she scanned through the room, hoping no one outside heard. "Mido has been acting different lately. While you have been gone, he has been more active with me, doing stuff he would never do when you were around."

Link quickly became furious, and sort of jealous, but no one messes with his friends.

Saria continued "I actually thought we were getting close and I thought that Mido and I could possibly become great friends, but then he became more perverted."

Link was done, he quickly stormed out of the house, jumped down the ladder, and headed towards Mido's usual location.

"Where are you going!" Saria yelled as Link walked away faster.

"Im going to get this Mido and teach him a lesson." Link murmured to himself.

Link was quickly approaching his destination, and just like he predicted, Mido was standing in front of the path to the Deku Tree.

"Hey, where are you going in such a hurry?" Asked Mido as Link quickly began to approach him.

"What the hell were you doing to Saria!" Link yelled as he gave Mido a clean sucker punch right to his face.

Mido fell hard on the floor with a big thump. "What was that for, you freaking…"

Link kicked Mido right in the gut before allowing him to finish his sentence. Mido began coughing up some blood after being badly kicked. He held his bruised gut to try and stop some of the pain.

"Link! Stop!" said a familiar voice, but was soon found out to be Saria's.

"You dont have to do this Link, I was telling you because I needed someone to talk to, I really wasn't intending on you beating him up." Saria said looking at the wounded Mido.

"He deserved that." Link told Saria.

"Now listen here you little crap," Link said as he bent down towards Mido, "You better freaking stop being little pervert like you are, and man the hell up and take responsibilities of your actions, you don't deserve to be with Saria, not even be friends with her." Link harshly said to Mido.

Link then walked back to his tree house angrily while Saria stood in shock and just stared at Link as he walked away.

Link stepped into his house and sat on his bed thinking about what he has done. He thought that would be the right thing to do, but now that he thought about it, maybe it wasn't the best idea.

Saria stepped in, "Link, I am sort of disappointed in you. This is not the usual you. I know you have been out a lot, but I need the old, nice, caring Link back. Please get better. I have to go see how the other Kokiris are treating Mido. Bye Link." Saria waved and then walked out slowly.

Link laid down on his bed, thinking about Saria's words. Maybe Saria was right, he has to change his attitude he isn't himself anymore. After all, he wants what is best for Saria. Link needs Saria, his only true crush.


	2. Chapter 2: Link's Happy Filled Day

**Chapter 2: Link's Happy Filled Day**

* * *

Link awoke early in the morning, not knowing that he fell asleep in the first place. All he could think about was what happened the day before; regretting his actions. But today was a different day, Link could feel it. He sat up on his bed and prepared to go to Saria's house, willing to apologize.

Link climbed down his ladders, in a quite saddened mood. He slowly walked towards Saria's house and thought carefully to what he was going to say to her. But Link stopped when he heard a voice call his name.

"Hey, Link!" came the familiar voice of no other than Mido. "Link, I gave some thought to what you said yesterday,and I believe you were right."

Link was stunned to hear those words. "No, Mido. I was wrong to yell at you like that. I wasn't thinking very straight. I'm sorry Mido, I truly am."

"No Link. I deserved it. It truly made me think differently. I'm okay now, just got a bruised rib. I hope we can become friends." replied Mido as he held his hand out.

Link accepted, and shook Mido's hand with a smile. Link proceeded to walk to Saria's house as Mido left to do whatever he was going to do.

Link was now a bit more happier, but he still had to settle things with Saria. He soon reached Saria's House. He took a deep breath, exhaled, and then walked in.

"Good Morning Saria. Listen, I have to talk to you about something…" Link said, but Saria wasn't paying attention. She was sitting at a table working on something. Link, being the curious guy he is, walked to Saria. Saria soon noticed his presence.

"Oh, Good Morning Link. I didn't know you were here." Saria said in surprise.

"Ha, it's okay." Link replied in a friendly manner, "So what you working on their?"

"Oh, it's my Ocarina, it sort of stopped working correctly, it's been out of tune lately."

Link then stopped for a second. He remembered about the ocarina Saria gave to him. But what happened to it? He remembered ever since he got the Ocarina of Time from Princess Zelda, he never used Saria's Ocarina. Saria would be saddened if she heard that.

"What are you thinking about their Link?" Saria asked, interrupting Link's thinking.

Link sooned remembered the reason why he came here in the first place, "Oh, I came here to apologize about the way I acted yesterday. It really wasn't appropriate of me."

"I understand Link. It's not that big of a deal anymore. Mido has been fine lately. He has actually been better. I think you solved my problem Link. Thanks!" Saria giggled and then went back to fixing her Ocarina.

Link felt much better, with nothing left to do, he headed back outside.

"Link, Wait!" Saria said, stopping Link in his tracks. "I actually been wanting to ask you something since you came back."

"Sure Saria, you can ask me anything." replied Link as he took a seat next to Saria.

"I was wondering if maybe you would want to go hang out in the Lost Woods, just you and me. Like the old times"

Link smiled, he always did enjoy Saria's company, "Yeah, I would love to."

Link's words made Saria smile, "Great! I'll meet you at the entrance at dusk. Bring your Ocarina."

"Okay Saria, can't wait." Link replied happily.

Link left Saria's house and headed back to his. "It's going to be great" he thought, "Just me and Saria. I'd better get to finding that ocarina Saria gave me."

Link reached his house and began searching.

"Where could it be," he told himself, "It has to be somewhere...in...here…AHA!"

Link eventually found his ocarina in his dirty clothes that he always used to wear when adventuring. Link was happy to find it, and he hopes Saria will be too.

Dusk quickly approached, and he was ready to make his first move.


	3. Chapter 3: Lost in Thought

**Chapter 3: Lost in Thought**

* * *

It was now dusk time. Link was just full of excitement. He hopped off his bed, picked up his ocarina, then jumped down his ladder. Link has been waiting for this moment for a long time now, and he expected to make something great out of it. Link eventually got to the vines leading up to the Lost Woods. Climbing up, he could hear Saria playing her ocarina. The song brought Link back in time, thinking about everything he has been through. Link reached the top and saw Saria standing there at the entrance. Saria waved at him and Link smiled and walked towards her.

"Hi Link! Nice seeing you again. You look much happier than before." Saria said with a smile.

"Well, it's mostly because I'm here with you." Link told Saria.

"Aw, that's so sweet Link." Saria giggled.

"Well let's go on in then, nice to remember all of those past memories." Link said with a hint of excitement.

"Ok, lets go." Saria said in such a happy tone.

The two headed on inside, walking next to each other. But they weren't heading in alone. Mido has been secretly following the two.

"Link, you're not getting away with this. I should be with Saria." Mido said to himself, wanting to ruin the chances of the two.

Link was enjoying his time with Saria, walking together and looking around. The two didn't talk very much, mostly because Link was thinking about what he was going to do soon.

"Link, you're not very talkative like before. Is something bothering you?" Saria asked.

"It's just that its been a long time." Link answered.

"Well let's talk about something while we get to the Forest Temple. I don't really like this silence between us." Saria told Link.

"So, what exactly did Mido do to you?" Link asked. He somewhat regretted even asking.

Saria tilted her head down for a while, as if she was in deep thought, "Well, while you were gone, I felt sort of lonely. I pushed away the fact that you were gone and just talked to the other Kokiris for a while. Then after talking to Mido, I sensed great friendship between us. Until…" Saria stopped for a second, "Until he started getting too close to me. He began with some sort of normal things like arms around me and things like that. But then he started with other things like stroking my thighs, and he asked very pervy questions. It all made me feel so uncomfortable." Saria finished, and there was a small silence between the two.

"Well you don't have to worry about it, I'm here for you and you know you can trust me." Link respectfully said.

He then reached towards Saria's hand. Saria only gripped harder onto Link's hand. A sign of acceptance. They soon began approaching Saria's favorite spot in front of the Forest Temple. It was also one of Link's favorite spots. Saria guided Link through the maze, for Link didn't really know the place. They soon reached the spot.

"Its nice being here with you again Link." Saria told Link, "Do you perhaps...you know… want to play around a bit?"

Link was stunned at what she just said. Was Link sure of what she meant. This can't be right. So quite unsure of what to say, Link replied with a "What?"

"You know, just play for a bit." Saria answered.

Link still shocked, he didn't do much. Saria then slowly began pulling an ocarina out of her belt. Link then realized that he must have a really dirty mind.

"Oh, you meant play our ocarinas."Link said.

"Yeah, what else could I have meant." Saria giggled, knowing exactly what Link was thinking about.

The two sat on a tree stump and began playing their ocarinas. Link was having a fun time just playing his ocarina with Saria. They eventually got tired from blowing into their ocarinas and just stopped playing for a while. They both just sat there staring around, looking at the fairies play, enjoying nature, and so on. Saria then leaned her head onto Link's shoulder. At that point, Link knew that it was now or never, he knew she was expecting it. Link lifted up Saria's chin slowly, moving her head closer to his. Link stared straight into Saria's eyes, and she stared right back. Saria moved her hand behind Link's head, slowly brushing his silky hair. Link knew he had to do it now. Link leaned in for the kiss. Unaware of all of his surroundings, he went in for it, and SLAP! The two jerked their heads up. Link looked around , looking for whatever made that slap noise that stopped him from the kiss of his dreams. He stared at Saria, but Saria only stared at him angrily.

"What was that for!" Saria yelled at Link.

"I didn't do anything, what happened?" Link said completely confused.

"I thought I finally met a nice guy I could be with, but no! You're just another one of those pervs!" Saria yelled back at him. Saria then stood up.

"I don't know what you're talking about Saria." Link replied still being confused.

"You know what you did! You slapped my ass!" Saria yelled in anger.

"What!?" Link said, he never did such a thing.

"Goodbye Link! I don't know why I was ever interested in a boy like you!" Saria furiously said. She then angrily picked up her ocarina and walked away. Eventually turning the corner and out of Link's sight.

"She does got a fine ass though." an unknown voice said.

Link turned around towards the voice and saw Mido. That jerkwad was the one who got Saria mad.

"You're not going to get at that because now she hates you, and she will for a very long time. Girls don't forget things easily, and if she can't be mines, then she can't be yours." Mido said, while leaning on a tree and rudely eating an apple, "And if you decide to hurt me, then you know she is just going to hate you even more."

Link was extremely mad at Mido, he was ready to pull out his bombs and shove them down his throat. But badly for him, he didn't bring any weapons. Link being so mad, all he did was grab the apple Mido was enjoying and smashed it onto Mido's forehead. Link walked away furiously, thinking about what he was going to do, see if he could, in some way, explain to Saria what happened. It's going to be tough.


	4. Chapter 4: Breaking the Fourth Wall

**Chapter 4: Breaking the Fourth Wall**

I decided to go with a more humorous approach rather than a serious one in this chapter. Hope you enjoy it as much as I did. :)

* * *

Link walked out of the Lost Woods. It took a while, but he managed to do so without Saria's help. After leaving the woods, he was completely lost in what he should do next. The girl he has had a crush on now hates him.

"Saria is going to tell everyone." Link thought to himself. There wasn't much he could do. If he somehow settled things down with Saria, he would still have to argue with everybody else that it wasn't him. What was he to do in such an excruciating moment in his life? Nothing, he could do nothing. It was all Mido's fault. All because of Mido's jealousy. Link sat there, thoughts just swirling around in his mind. He soon decided to get up, and head on over to his house. He headed towards his house but all he got was stares. Surely Saria has already told most people, but there was nothing he could do. He reached his house, walked inside, and slumped onto his bed. What was he suppose to do with such a bad reputation in Kokiri Forest. He then thought about it, and knew exactly what he was going to do. He picked up his belongings, packed a few rupees, then headed outside. All the Kokiris saw him rollin', they hatin', they be tryin' to catch him ridin' dirty. But Link confidently walked towards the exit to Kokiri's Forest, and headed towards Hyrule Field.

Off Link was on his new journey. He couldn't do much about his problem in Kokiri Forest, so hopefully the problem would solve itself. He felt bad leaving, but knew that it was for his own good. So off he walked. But then someone stopped Link in his path.

There he was, that stupid owl that always kept bothering when on his journey. Link knows he meant good, but boy was he annoying as hell.

The Owl told Link, "Hey Link, looks like you're in need of some advice. Well since…"

"Shut up you goddamn owl! I am not in the mood for your bullcrap! Do you realize how many times I had to smash the A button because of your nonsense! And then accidently saying that I did want to hear it again! Just leave me alone for once!" Link rudely told the owl, tired of his bullcrap.

"Well I see, I am sorry Link, you may go back to playing your games I suppose." The owl calmly replied.

Link yelled in defense, "I will go back to playing my games! In fact, I got my Nintendo 64 right here! Along with a copy of The Legend of Zelda right here in my pocket!" Link said, holding out the cartridge in the face of the owl.

"Well I see Link, well if you need my assistance, you can always call me using your ocarina and playing the Song of Soaring." The owl said, keeping his calm posture.

"Hold the hell up owl, hold, up! I'm not suppose to learn that song yet! Does it look like I'm playing Majora's Mask to you!" Link yelled.

"I'm done Link, call if you need me." The owl replied, spreading his wings and flying off.

"Goddamn owl, never liked him, never will." Link told himself

Done releasing some of his anger, Link continued on his journey. Then he realized something.

"Oh! I forgot something!" Link said, "I'm sorry readers, I forgot to mention where I was heading. Well as you can see, I'm heading right over there. See? Where I'm pointing."

"Psst, Link?" A voice said

"Who's that?" Link said astonished.

"Oh, sorry to scare you, it's me, the author. You know, the guy who is writing this fanfiction about you?" said the voice. "Well anyways just so you know, this is a piece of literature, that means that the readers can't see where you are pointing at."

Link just realized that, "Oh, yeah I knew that. Well I'm sorry about that readers, just to clarify, im heading towards Lon Lon Ranch, I could use the break."

Link then continued on to Lon Lon Ranch, hoping to find some relaxing time. Off he went, sidestepping in fact. Towards Lon Lon Ranch he headed, and that is it for this chapter. Come back tomorrow readers, for Chapter 5! Well, if I feel like it.


End file.
